Point of View
by Asakura Yume
Summary: Memang, obrolan Leo dan Jason hari ini banyak yang melenceng dari topik. Tapi, setidaknya karena obrolan ini Leo bisa memahami beberapa hal yang ada dalam diri Jason. Dan semua itu mengarah kepada sebuah kesimpulan. / Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians belongs to Rick Riordan.


Point of View

Yume's _note_: Ini fict pertama Yume di fandom PJO. Dan Yume berani bersumpah demi sungai styx bahwa fict ini murni _friendship_, tidak ada unsur _shounen-ai_. *lirik _senpai _di dunia nyata* *dilempar gayung* Yah, intinya, mohon bantuannya bagi para _senpai _yang sudah lama berada di fandom ini. Yume tahu fict ini **tidak sempurna**. _Happy reading, minna… _*_bows_*

*Normal _PoV_*

Leo sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah bukit dekat Perkemahan Blasteran ketika ia melihat sosok yang ia kenal sedang berbaring –dan menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal- tidak jauh dari tempat Leo berdiri. Leo pun menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Yo, _mate_." sapanya sambil ikut menatap langit yang cerah.

"Yo." balas Jason tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Jason Grace. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan putra Zeus (Jupiter, terserah) ini? Hera telah menghapus ingatannya dan memasukkan Jason ke Perkemahan Blasteran, menggantikan Percy Jackson yang 'dikirim' ke perkemahan yang satu lagi.

'_Nekat, tapi berbahaya.' _Itulah perkataan Boreas saat ia (sepertinya) mengetahui rencana pertukaran dua pemimpin oleh Hera itu. Leo harus mengakui, setelah cukup lama dipikir-pikir perkataan Boreas ada benarnya juga.

"Kabur dari kesibukan perkemahan, eh?" tanya Leo memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Kau sendiri?" Jason melirik Leo dan tersenyum kecil. "Bukankah kau harus mengurus Argo II?"

Leo nyengir. _Check mate_.

"Kau pikir gampang menjadi konselor senior?" tanyanya. "Oh, tentu saja. Bagi seorang Jason Grace, tidak ada hal yang tidak bisa ia lakukan. _Lihatlah aku, Jason yang Perkasa, putra dari Zeus sang Dewa Langit. Tidak ada hal yang tidak bisa kulakukan, bahkan menjadi konselor senior adalah hal sepele!_" sindir Leo sambil menirukan gaya Jason.

"Oh, _shut up_, Valdez." Jason tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu, tidak gampang melakukannya." gumamnya.

Tentu saja Jason tahu, Leo sudah memikirkannya dari tadi. _Konsul demigod, praetor Legiun Pertama._ Leo masih mengingat dengan jelas perkataan Jason saat ia melawan Porphyrion _one-on-one_ (_Dasar nekat. Melawan raksasa _one-on-one _seperti itu…_ pikir Leo). Leo memang tidak mengerti arti perkataan Jason, tapi ia menduga bahwa itu merupakan sebuah jabatan yang lebih besar dan berat dari yang pernah Leo alami (Oke, satu-satunya jabatan yang pernah Leo dapatkan adalah menjadi konselor senior, tapi sekarang bukan itu yang dia maksud).

"_Still thinking about Thalia?_" tanya Leo yang menyadari nada suara Jason yang mengecil. "Hey, _mate_. Tenang saja, cepat atau lambat dia pasti datang…"

Jason terdiam beberapa saat.

"Ya, kurasa kau benar…" katanya lirih.

Thalia Grace. Kakak kandung dari Jason itu berjanji bahwa ia akan datang untuk menemui Jason (_Kakak yang cantik, ngomong-ngomong_) di perkemahan. Tapi, sampai saat ini dia belum sampai juga di perkemahan. Mungkin itu salah satu hal yang menyebabkan wajah Jason sampai resah seperti itu. Siapa sih, yang tidak cemas kalau ada anggota keluarganya yang berada di luar sana dan bisa saja terkena bahaya setiap saat?

Jujur, Leo iri dengan semua yang Jason miliki. Termasuk keluarga yang Jason miliki, Thalia. Meskipun Leo memang memiliki keluarga (Hephaestus dan teman-teman sepondoknya), tapi tetap saja Leo merindukan keluarga yang memiliki hubungan darah dengannya (Hephaestus pengecualian). Leo merindukan ibunya.

"Leo..." suara Jason yang tiba-tiba membuat Leo sedikit kaget.

"Hm?" tanya Leo dengan suara sesantai mungkin.

Jason menghela nafas.

"Aku turut berduka cita soal ibumu…"

DEG! Leo tersentak mendengar perkataan Jason yang tiba-tiba itu. Jujur, Leo ingin sekali berpura-pura kalau dia baik-baik saja dan langsung mengalihkan topik. Tapi, Leo sudah lelah berpura-pura. Jadi dia hanya menghela nafas.

"_Thanks..._" katanya berat.

Leo melirik Jason yang menghela nafas. Tatapan Jason sangat sulit diartikan. Tapi, Leo tahu Jason sedang memikirkan banyak hal.

"Bagaimana rasanya...memiliki seorang ibu?" tanya Jason tiba-tiba.

Leo terdiam, tidak menyangka akan ditanya seperti itu oleh Jason.

_Ibu ya..._

"Aku tidak pandai dalam berkata-kata, tapi aku sangat bersyukur memiliki ibu. Meskipun aku tidak pernah mengenal ayahku, tapi ibu selalu yakin aku akan bertemu dengannya. Dan itu benar..." kata Leo pelan.

Leo baru menyadari satu hal yang tidak Jason miliki. Kasih sayang ibu. Leo kembali teringat dengan cerita Thalia kepada Jason beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ibu Jason yang terpaksa menyerahkan dirinya kepada Hera, merenggut kehidupan damai Jason saat itu.

"Ibuku menyerahkanku pada Juno, agar kemarahannya kepada semua anak Jupi—maksudku Zeus mereda. Bagaimanapun juga, dia telah membuangku." kata Jason. "Apa…dia masih pantas untuk kusebut Ibu?"

Leo terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kasus seperti ini sudah berada di luar kemampuan Leo. Geeez, lagipula, sebenarnya curhat kepada Leo Valdez adalah kesalahan besar. Tapi, melihat raut wajah Jason yang muram, Leo jadi tidak tega.

"Yah, meskipun tidak selamanya ada ibu yang baik hati, tapi aku sangat berterima kasih pada ibumu…" kata Leo sekenanya.

"Eh?" Jason menatap Leo, tidak mengerti. Leo sendiri hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Ibumu telah melahirkanmu ke dunia ini. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada ibumu karena ibumu telah melahirkan sosok yang saat ini sedang berbaring di sebelahku, dan sosok yang bisa kusebut…" Suara Leo mengecil. "Sahabat."

Jason tertegun dan terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Leo menduga bahwa Jason belum pernah mendapat pernyataan ini dari siapapun. _Hm, apa aku salah bicara ya?_

"Sahabat ya…" Akhirnya Jason bersuara. "Jadi, kau menganggapku sahabatmu? Kenapa?"

Leo nyengir, lalu meninju pelan bahu Jason, "_Kenapa?_ Jason Grace, putra Zeus sang Dewa Langit. Siapa sih yang tidak ingin menjadi sahabatnya? Ayahnya saja sehebat itu, jadi kurasa anaknya pun—"

"_Shut up, _Valdez." potong Jason sebelum Leo mengoceh lebih lama.

Cengiran Leo semakin lebar.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Kau tahu, bagiku sahabat adalah hal yang nyaris tidak akan pernah kumiliki. Tapi, kau berbeda. Kau mau menerimaku apa adanya, seaneh apapun diriku. " Dia menghela nafas. "Yah, kau sendiri menganggapku seperti apa? 'Si bocah api yang unik'?"

Jason tertawa kecil, "Menurutmu? Memang, istilah 'sahabat' terdengar asing di telingaku. Tapi kurasa aku bisa menganggapmu sebagai," Dia terdiam sebentar. "Sahabatku."

Leo terkekeh, walaupun sebenarnya dia cukup kaget juga mendengar pengakuan Jason.

"Begitu? Yah, kuharap kau tidak menyesali keputusanmu menganggapku sebagai sahabat."

Jason dan Leo tertawa dengan riang, bersamaan dengan matahari yang bersinar semakin terik. Tapi, mereka masih betah berada di bukit itu. Mereka ingin menghilangkan semua masalah yang ada di pikiran mereka. Gaea, mencari Percy Jackson, masa lalu mereka, ataupun ramalan tentang tujuh blasteran itu. Yah, yang jelas Leo ingin bersantai, melupakan semuanya. Lalu—

"Jason! Leo!" Terdengar suara perempuan yang sangat Leo kenal. Piper, putri dewi Aphrodite.

Jason dan Leo menoleh ke arah suara Piper. Terlihat Piper yang berlari ke arah mereka. Nafas Piper terengah-engah, kentara sekali dia berlari dari Perkemahan sampai ke bukit ini tanpa berhenti.

"Kalian ini, sudah kucari ke mana-mana. Ayo, Chiron memanggil kalian! Katanya dia ada keperluan dengan kita dan anak-anak pondok Hephaestus." serunya sambil menghela nafas. Lega.

Leo nyengir. Pasti tentang perkembangan Argo II.

"Oke, kita akan ke sana sekarang..." katanya.

Dia berdiri, dan meregangkan tubuhnya sebelum mengulurkan tangan ke arah Jason yang masih berbaring.

"Butuh bantuan?" Cengiran Leo semakin lebar.

Jason tersenyum lebar dan menyambut uluran tangan Jason.

"_Thanks._"

Memang, obrolan Leo dan Jason hari ini banyak yang melenceng dari topik. Tapi, setidaknya karena obrolan ini Leo bisa memahami beberapa hal yang ada dalam diri Jason. Dan semua itu mengarah kepada sebuah kesimpulan.

Siapapun Jason, dari mana dia berasal, Leo tidak peduli semua itu. Yang Leo pikirkan hanya satu. Ia akan selalu berada di sebelah Jason, dan akan mengulurkan tangannya jika Jason membutuhkan bantuannya.

Karena Jason sahabatnya. Sahabatnya yang pertama, dan yang terbaik.

*_Owari_*

Yume's _note_: Yosh, selesai~! Ne, _mind to RnR, please_? _Flame _juga boleh…


End file.
